


Hommage au Roi

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Minivers [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chadwick Boseman Tribute, Drabble Sequence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Samedi 29 août 2020. Le monde est effaré par la disparition soudaine de Chadwick Boseman, 43 ans, emporté par un cancer qu'il avait caché aux yeux de tous. Depuis lors, notre collectif travaille sur ce recueil d'hommages, rendus à T'Challa par les autres personnages du MCU. Repose en paix, Chadwick, et merci. Merci pour tout.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Le Minivers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029168





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Bucky**

Bucky aurait eu tellement de choses à raconter au sujet de T’Challa qu’il n’aurait su par où commencer.

Chronologiquement ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette panthère anthropomorphe qui lui avait sauté dessus, sur un toit au beau milieu de Bucarest. Il se souvenait de l’interminable course-poursuite, ainsi que du terrible désir de vengeance d’un jeune homme qui venait de voir sa vie basculer sans aucun retour en arrière possible.

Ou bien, devrait-il mettre en avant tout ce que ce roi juste lui avait apporté ?

Sécurité. Guérison. Un semblant de normalité. Sans T’Challa, rien de tout cela n’aurait été possible. Grâce à sa protection, il avait de nouveau pu évoluer dans un monde qui ne désirait pas ardemment le voir mort. Les citoyens du Wakanda lui avaient ouvert les bras, et leur présence avait pansé les blessures d’un homme qui se voyait vivre en paria jusqu’à la fin de son existence.

Grâce à T’Challa, il avait pu trouver des amis qui lui rappelèrent sa propre valeur en tant qu’être humain. Bucky considérait désormais le sublime royaume du Wakanda comme sa nouvelle maison, et son souverain comme son sauveur.


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#2 - Tony**

Malgré toutes ses connaissances et tous les événements mondains auxquels il se rendait, Tony n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de rencontrer le roi du Wakanda. Chacune de ces rencontres avait été brèves, et peu propices à la discussion ; tous deux étaient des héros, mis face à des problèmes qu'ils étaient les seuls à vraiment pouvoir gérer.

Le milliardaire ne pourrait donc pas vraiment dire qu'il connaissait T'Challa. Mais il pouvait voir son aura de noblesse, et la façon dont il gérait son royaume. L'homme était puissant et humble. Il ne fallait pas oublier que si son royaume passait avant tout, le sort du monde lui tenait aussi à cœur.

Devant la noblesse du Roi du Wakanda, Tony avait remis de nombreuses choses en question. Il savait que malgré ses efforts, son caractère l'empêchait d'être aussi humble que se devait de l'être un héros. Mais s'il tentait de suivre ce modèle, il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'améliorer.


End file.
